prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yattering
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rnc-beyaz.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 13:16, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Thank you for the all informations. I couldn't find the old version of our wiki words. Can i request that to edit whole thing? resons for the undo of Rent'n Connect Hello Yattering. You can surely add your mifi offer for Turkey. Put please notice the following points: 1.) This wiki is about information not manipulation or plain advertisement. 2.) The language should be stating the facts not featuring only advantages of the offer. This is not a platform for advertisment. If you want to advertise your offer, look somewhere else. 3.) For all offers mentioned, prices should be quoted. Only on this basis, costumers can judge if it's a good offer or just an overpriced ad. You don't even mention one single price. 4.) You hide most basic things in your ad: is this a mifi RENTAL or do you BUY the device? At what price? On which network does it operate? How much 3G data can you use in that time? How do you do the shipping of the device? Whats the model of the device (if it is for sale, people can check the price)??? If it's rented, who has the responsibility for the device.....???? As I really don't know how to edit your offer to fulfill the standard on this Wiki i take it off. You are welcome to put it on again in different words with all the information required and stated above. The people of "all day wifi" were very cooperative to put their offer on this WIKI giving all necessary information, so people can judge for themself. I'd appreciate that you do the same and can use it as blueprint for your offer. 17:00, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Reasons why i can't do a edit. Lots of infos are missing on the website too. I just checked the website of Rent'n connect. Unfortunately, I can't make a reedit based on its information. Here is an example: you offer "unlimited" internet, but state in your T&Cs that their is a Fair Use Policy. This means beyond a certain data quota, data speed will be reduced or cut off. Unfortunately, they don't say what the FUP really is. So you really don't know what you get. Please make your offer more transparent to others. MIFI rental is a good alternative in Turkey given the legal restrictions of buying a SIM card. But not when it's done like this. Hi Yattening. Is it so hard to look on your profile and the menu "contributions"? Here is the last version: http://prepaidwithdata.wikia.com/wiki/Turkey?oldid=14037 It will be deleted again, if you don't switch from advertisement to information and it will be similar to your last edit. So please change the words. People reading this WIKI are no idiots. What is missing. PRICES (not a single price given!!), network, delivery (prices, ways), data packages?, FairUsePolicy???? How much GB can the user use in what time? Do you sell or rent the Mifi? What brand is the Mifi....?? How long can it last with one battery load? For the wording you can check the section of "alldaywifi" which is a very similar product. Wolfbln (talk) 16:43, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Your edit is better now, but some questions remain open. Hi. Your new edit is much better now. But why can't you skip the ad bla bla and just tell people what you are offering? You offer are MIFI or router to build a mobile hotspot for rental to international tourists/travellers! Instead you write: Rent ‘n Connect eliminates expensive roaming costs, surprise bills and security concerns of public Wi-Fi’s for its customers with its fixed price plans and mobile devices and also offers its customers free PocketGuide App Istanbul City Tour Guide. You say what you don't '''offer: Expensive roaming costs, "surprise bills", or open WIFIs and a city guide anyone with a smartphone can download. Btw. what is the "surprise bill" if a user breaks your device? The prices are still not clear to me. You write: ''Rental ratings are '''starts from €5,99 for both devices. %30 discount will be applied automatically if your rental period is more than a week. Shipping (Delivering and returning) everywhere in Turkey is €5.'' What are "both devices"? MIFI and SIM Card? or what? 5.99 € per day? or week or what? So i assume 1 day is 5.99 € and 8 days are 8*6 = 48 minus 30 % = ~ 34 €. all plus 5 € delivery. Thats it? The wording "starts from" makes me suspicious, because your language is still manipulative. "from" because 1 day is the minimum rental? Or will it be higher, when i bargain not hard enough? I don't know why for Turkish sellers it's so hard to give the clear info, so that people can compare their products. It's possible for 80 countries on this WIKI, but with Turkey it's like a bazaar. Wolfbln (talk) 17:36, November 20, 2014 (UTC) : Dear Wolfbin, : Thank you for your great feedback. I'm sorry, actually i was trying to avoid unnecessary wording but, let me re-edit again with your guideline. : Thanks again.